


Obey me, and only me

by Cowboy_Canoodler



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dominant Reader, F/M, Oral, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler
Summary: Mammon looses a bet, Leviathan comes in, you have plans. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon/Leviathan/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Obey me, and only me

“MC this isn’t fair!” Mammon whined as he knelt down on the floor scrubbing his spilled perfume out of your carpet.

“You should have thought about that before you made the bet” you sat in your bed, snuggled within the covers as you read your study notes, “and it’s your fault the perfume was spilled all over my carpet. As much as I like smelling you I don’t want to smell you all the time… and your brothers would ask what was going on between us if I went around smelling the same as you” it’s true that you’d been sweet on Mammon for a while, but you’d also been sweet on his brother Leviathan, and neither of them had even made a move on you.

“Aw come on! I ain’t about to pass that up but the odds were rigged!” You chuckled at Mammon’s pathetic attempt to weasel his way out of doing work, he had lost a bet yesterday and had to spend today doing whatever you told him. Your orders would have been obeyed anyway, due to your pact, but today you didn’t have to feel guilty about using it.

“Oh please, you lost fair and square you can’t get out of it”

“But-“

He was interrupted by a knock at the door, Leviathan’s voice ringing out.

“MC?” You told him to come in and the door swung open revealing a semi excited Leviathan. “MC!” As soon as Levi saw you in bed and Mammon on the floor his face dropped, “you said we’d watch that anime together” his half sad face made your heart break, you had promised to spend time with Leviathan today and had completely forgotten due to your bet with Mammon.

“Oh shit, Levi I’m so sorry I forgot…”

His face dropped and his brows furrowed, Mammon sat up on his knees and shrugged.

“Aw well MC, if you’re gonna spend time with Levi then you don’t gotta order me around then, do ya?” He looked so smug thinking he’d gotten out of his orders.

“Order him?”

“Yeah, he lost a bet so I can use our pact to order him around for the day” you smirked and swung your legs over the side of the bed, smugly looking at Mammon’s pouting face.

“That’s too good to pass up!” Levi grinned and sat down next to you, a primal glint in his eye as he thought of ways to torture his brother.

“Woah h- hey! This ain’t fair!” Mammon’s went to stand up but you had other thoughts.

“Mammon, stay there.” His knees gave way and his body slumped back to the floor, a panicked look in his eye that was quickly replaced with submission. Leviathan chuckled next to you as he watched his big brother become so subservient.

“This is almost better than watching anime” Leviathan’s confession caused you to gasp, a very over the top gasp that turned theatrical as you continued.

“Hey this- this ain’t funny!” Mammon’s face was red, obviously embarrassed at his current state of obedience.

“Okay okay, Mammon come here.” You pointed to the floor just before you and Mammon obeyed, crawling on his knees and sitting in front of your legs. You leaned down and cupped his chin with your hand, leaning his head up and looking him in the eye. “I want you to answer me truthfully, in fact, I order to you to answer my next question truthfully”

His eyes darted between yours in desperation, worry within the beads of sweat pooling on his brow. With a hesitant nod he agrees and you continue with a newfound sense of confidence, if you weren’t going to hear their confessions soon, you’d confess yourself and make them know.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Y-yes” you smiled and ran your thumb over his cheek.

“Good. Another one” you leaned into his ear and breathed out, the hot air hitting his blushing skin causing a shudder in his own breathing, “do you want to fuck me?”

Mammon took a sharp breath in, his eyes widening as you leaned back to stare into them once again his breath quickening as he tried to resist answering. “Yes…”

You heard Levi cough nervously, a blush creeping on his cheeks as he watched you overpower Mammon in the sexiest way he could think of. You paid no attention to him and continued to look at Mammon, a smile on your face as he shivered under your gaze.

“Then why don’t we?”

“Wh-what?” Both of the brothers were in unison, dumbfounded and just astounded that you would even ask that.

“Why don’t we? I’m tired of waiting for you to make a move on me, and I have both of you here with me now so why shouldn’t I take this opportunity to ask? Now, may I kiss you?” Mammon nodded silently and you closed the gap, connecting your lips together and threading your other hand into his hair and you caressed his chin with your thumb. A soft moan escaping his throat as he leaned into your touch, your hands guided him to stand and pulled him onto your lap before parting ways from his lips and looking over at Leviathan.

“C-can I-“ he stuttered over his words and looked away from you both, his eyes darting around everything they could find in the room while his fingers fiddled around with eachother, “can I j-join?”

“Of course you can, but perhaps you’d like to watch beforehand?” You tilted your head to the side, knowing full well he was into voyeurism and watching you be fucked by Mammon would only turn him on more. Words eluded Levi as he nodded furiously the blush encompassing his entire face, travelling to his ears and down his neck.

Mammon shifted on your lap, eager to continue, and now that he had a taste of your lips he only wanted more. His greed for your body growing with each passing second you weren’t paying attention to him, hands snaking around your back and feeling as much of you as he could.

“Be patient Mammon, you’ll get nothing if you rush” your words dispelled the cloud over his eyes, his hand stopping and taking a fistful of your shirt as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. “Good boy” you smiled and leaned in to kiss him, his lips coming towards you hungrily as he moaned into your skin.

You ran your hand over his thighs, feeling the fabric of his trousers and slowly edging your way to his growing erection. Going so slow made Mammon squirm, he wasn’t used to holding back but he knew if he tried to push it you’d stop and that was the last thing he wanted right now. His groans only spurred you on to continue, hand fumbling over his belt, undoing it as quickly as you could, your other hand taking a fistful of his hair and pulling him away from your lips so you could kiss and bite on his jawline. A soft yelp escaped his throat as you took him by surprise, his eyebrows furrowing as you continued to attack the skin on his neck with your lips.

His skin was deeply flushed, thighs rubbing together as your hand palmed his erection, massaging it through the fabric of his boxers as Mammon became greedier for your touches. You could hear Levi softly grunting as he rubbed his thighs together, his hardening penis being fondled by the tips of his fingers in a desperate attempt to hold back, he didn’t want to cum prematurely for you.

Your hand pulled Mammon’s boxers down, slow and teasing, revealing him in the worst way for him. Mammon just wanted to be touched by you, his dick was throbbing already just from being palmed, a sweat on his brow as his mewling whimpers served to tell you of his desperation.

“M-MC” you smiled and kissed his jawline once more, a silent act of telling him to be silent while you worked but it wasn’t conveyed well and he continued to whimper your name until you fully revealed him. Mammon’s cock sprang out and bounced against the jacket he was wearing a light gasp echoing from him as you wrapped your fingers around him, thumb flat against the seam of the head and massaging the vein that connected them. You could hear Mammon’s whimpers as you gave him the pleasure he had craved, his breath quickening and eyes glazing over with the self-same lust you had shown him many times before.

“Leviathan” your voice was stoic, demanding, a smass shriek coming from the Avatar of Envy as you got his attention, “undress”

“Y-yes” Leviathan obeyed and got off the bed to undress himself, headphones, jacket, then trousers all falling to the floor until he was naked before you and Mammon. The other demon wasn’t even paying attention, too busy revelling in the pleasure you were giving him as you began to pump his dick with your hand, his breathy sighs an attest to how good he was feeling.

“Mammon.” You pulled your lips away from his jawline, earning a small whine, and removed your hand from his dick, earning an even louder whine. He looked at you with those doe eyes that usually made you weak, but not this time. “Undress.”

“But” you glared at him and his words stopped immediately, tail between his legs and he unwrapped his arms from you and stood up, “yes”

Both of the demons were before you, naked as a newborn babe, and hard for your affections. The sight was one you enjoyed muchly, the men standing before you and desperate for your attention.

“Leviathan, you can undress me” his face lit up and you stood up, Mammon’s souring as he obeyed the order you had given. He had to stand there and stare as Levi got to touch you, hold you, and worst of all, undress you. The greed within him rose to uncontrollable levels as he lightly bounced around on his feet, his hands balled so tight his knuckles drained of blood.

Leviathan was just as eager to touch you, his hands working as quick as they could through his flustered state, fingers fumbling around your buttons and hems until he finally managed to undress you. Clothes ripped off and thrown onto the floor so all of you were naked.

“Mammon?” He was too eager to respond, basically jumping forward as the mention of his name.

“Yeah?!”

“Lie on the bed for me” Mammon obeyed and proceeded to lie down almost too eager to follow your orders now. You looked over at his excited face and smiled before turning back to Levi. “Levi? Sit where you were before” He silently nodded and returned to his previous position. Mammon was now half a metre below Leviathan, and Levi was sitting with his open. Both of them were hard as hell and squirming for you.

“So? What’s the order?” Mammon was becoming cocky and you knew it, smirking as you bent over him, breasts pressed against his shoulder, and lips an inch in front of his.

“I hope you’re hungry” he smiled at your words and nodded fervently, you bit your tongue playfully in response before climbing up onto the bed and placing your groin above Mammon’s mouth, him likcing his lips in anticipation.

“Never been hungrier” his arms wound around your thighs and he pulled your hips down, tongue attacking your vagina in the greediest way he knew, the sudden invasion causing your prideful facade to drop in place of a startled moan, your back arching as Mammon’s tongue darted within and around you, his hands anchored around your thighs and keeping you in place so you can’t accidentally move yourself away from him.

Your breath hitched in your throat, your eyes staring at the ceiling as you moaned out in pleasure, and you felt hands come to your chest. Leviathan had become envious of his brother and his demon form had come out, tal whipping around your waist and maneuvering around your back to bring you in closer. Levi’s finger and thumb pinched the nipples of your breasts as his hands massaged the tender mounds of flesh, the static electricity of Mammon’s mouth and the tender caress of Levi’s fingers coming together and providing you with that pleasure you had been desperate for. The wetness of your juices mixing in with Mammon’s saliva as he ate you out with reckless abandon, his tongue darting around messily but almost calculated as he circled it around your clit, and then your folds, then darting it in and around your entrance, his tongue hitting exactly where it needed to to keep up the pressure of pleasure.

You looked down at Levi, his eyes focused on your contorted face as he massaged your breasts, his tail running up and down your spine as you leaned into the caress of his hands. Every time his tail came to the small of your back a shiver ran straight through to your thighs, causing Mamon to smirk as he ate you. Levi’s lips came to your nipple, licking and nibbling at the buds. Your moans cut through the silent worship the only sounds from the brothers were breathy grunts and pants as they ravaged your skin and flesh.

Your stomach felt like it was curling into itself, a chasm echoing through your body as your arousal grew and grew under their scrutinous gaze. Their mouths and hands working together, turning you into a moaning, babbling, mess as your thighs and stomach twitched with heated anticipation of your climax. They were going to give it to you and you weren’t going to stop them, Leviathan’s tail made its way down your back and grazed over your ass cheeks, passing between them a few times as the slick juices of your vagina made their way further from your cunt.

Your voice rang out a small whine within your speech, “L-Levi?” he smiled against your skin before moving his tail further down, the tip of it at your entrance just below Mammon’s tongue, which was still circling hungrily around your clit and labia. “Wha-”

Before you could finish he inserted the tip of his tail into you, the flesh hitting your walls in the ebay way possible as he filled you up more and more. As he entered you, you yelped out his name in surprise, earning a jealous growl from Mammon who gripped onto your thighs even more, his white fingernails digging into your skin and dragging down upon your skin leaving red marks in their wake. You felt no pain from this act, the adrenaline of being fucked by these men only masking the pain and filling you with even more pleasure, your hips riding Mammon’s face, hands gripping onto Leviathans shoulder as your own nails dug into his skin.

With each thrust of his tail within you you could feel your orgasm draw near. That unmistakable thrumming within your stomach alerting you that you were a lot nearer than you thought.

“I- I’m-” you heard them both snigger at your confession, an embarrassed blush creeping over your already flustered form as your hips rocked with them. With a few more thrusts of Levi’s tail, and a few more licks of Mammon’s tongue your orgasm washed over you and your entire body shook. Back arching backwards as your vision blurred, fingers digging into Leviathan’s shoulders even more as you cried out in pleasure. No one’s name’s just a muttering of what could have been cries for the lord, any lord, as your climax robbed you of any functions.

They continued to fuck and lick you through your rapturous climax, juices dripping down tail and mouth as your whole body twitched and convulsed. When the high finally wore off your lungs were burning, the climax draining you of cognitive functions as your head fell forward.

“Fuck me, I order you to fuck me” your voice was hoarse and barely heard through the panting of breath but they stopped and obeyed immediately.

“Where do you want us?” Levi was unerringly confident, he wanted more of you and he didn’t care where, his tail slowly pulling out of you in the most teasing way it could, the soft scales dragging against your inner walls causing a shiver to run through your spine.

“Leviathan in my mouth, Mammon fuck me senseless” they didn’t skip a beat and began moving around instantly. Mammon shuffling out from under you and Leviathan prying away from your breasts, the skin aching for him to return but he didn’t, his legs were still spread and his dick standing tall and waiting for you.

You leaned forward, ass in the air as a cool draft alerted you to the juices running between your thighs, and eyed up Levi’s dick. He stared down at you, a deep red on his cheeks as he realised what was about to happen and you leaned further and further down, your hand grasping the base, with nimble fingers lightly touching his skin. You leaned down even further and licked the base of the head, your tongue flat against it and slowly moving up making sure you tasted the entirety of the precum that had dribbled from his arousal.

Mammon’s hand came to the small of your back and you could feel the tip of his dick teetering at your entrance, his head grazing through the wet folds of your pussy, a small spasm echoing through your thighs as your whole body craved him more and more, your hips working of their own accord to push your hole back onto his dick, teasing it into your entrance even more.

You heard a breathy chuckle come from Mammon but you had no desire to turn and jeer, all you wanted was for these men to fill you up from each end. You wrapped your lips around the head of Levi’s dick and rolled your tongue around the warm flesh, his breath hitched within his throat and hips began to go wild, twitching and convulsing as your tongue worked it’s magic.

Mammon’s hips shifted and he began to insert himself within your pussy, his head sliding in and setting fire to each nerve ending it came across. A low, drawling, whine vibrated through your throat into Leviathan’s dick and his head fell back onto the wall. As Mammon sunk himself further within you, your entire body reacted, the heat from your stomach now seeping into every muscle in your body as pleasure encompassed your being through and through. 

Once he was fully within you Mammon’s hands came to your hips, anchoring himself against you with a solid base, and shifted his knees before pulling out of you, another whine escaping your throat, and slowly thrusting.

Your mind went wild, your whole body shivering with waves of pleasure each time the slap of flesh against flesh echoed within the room. Mammon filled you up just right and Leviathan was even more perfect, your tongue working overtime as you bobbed your head in rhythm to Mammon’s thrusts, your hand massaging the lower half of Levi’s cock. His hands came to your hair, thoughts finally within his head as he had composed himself and looked down upon your form. Mammon continued to thrust recklessly, his hips gaining speed with every second that passed as your pussy screamed out in glorious rapture, the pleasure clouding your vision as stars began to blur your mind.

You couldn’t spend too long ravishing within your own pleasure as Leviathan was sat there in front of you, flustered and dishevelled with his cock between your lips, tail curled around the bed and making its way to your thigh whilst his fingers threaded within your hair. You bobbed your head further and further down his cock, your tongue flat on it, base and leaving no vein or crevice of skin untouched as you pleased him. 

Mammon’s thrusting became harder, his tip hitting deep within you, your thighs spasming as your orgasm began to bubble within. His grunts and moans accompanied with the light, breathy, sighs of Leviathan created your own personal soundtrack that you could fuck to for hours. Your jaw started to ache a little but you worked through the pain, your head bobbing up and down as your hand continued to massage the base.

Mammon became more vocal as he continued, his thrusts now unravelling and sloppy as his fingers dug into the soft skin of your hips, his nails dragging along the surface as he leaned down, his hips now closer to yours than ever, his thrusts shallow and direct to your ass. A pair of lips came to your shoulder blade, followed by a tongue and then a soft nibble, Mammon’s fangs brushing against your skin as you moaned deep into Levi’s dick.

“MC, I-” Levi was panting and sweating, his flushed face and half-lidded eyes looking down at you as his hair stuck to his forehead, dishevelled and damp from his pre-orgasm sweat. You hummed an affirmative sound and Leviathan’s hand snaked out of your hair and fell to your shoulder, his fingers digging into your skin and scratching at the surface bringing yet another level of pleasure as you massaged his dick with your tongue. 

Just a few more dips of your mouth and Leviathan was cumming, his hips jerking and twitching as his fingers dug deeper into your skin leaving red “U’s” upon the flesh as his semen shot into the back of your throat. A light gag erupted from you as the liquid seeped down your throat, his moans and whimpers echoing through the air as Mammon continued to bite at your skin and thrust into your cunt.

Once he had finished he sat there breathless, licking up the remnants of his cum from his softening dick you giggled lightly. “Good boy, you did great Levi” he blushed some more and looked away, flustered and exhausted from his climax.

“Guess this leaves just us two, huh?” Mammon voice was cocky and impatient, he grabbed your arms and pulled you up, your breasts bouncing at the shift in position as a startled yelp came from you before he proceeded to thrust harder within your pussy, the slapping of hip against ass louder than before as your moans echoed through the air.

“Hah- hah-” you couldn’t think straight as his teeth came down onto the skin of your neck, his fangs digging deeper than before and sure to leave a visible mark for the rest of his brothers to see. His other hand moved down to your clit, his climax was soon and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be cumming before you were.

“Come on MC” he was even cockier than before, Mammon rubbed circles on your clitoris, the sensation rocking your whole body as your thighs and stomach twitched and spasmed. The uncontrollable heat erupting throughout your body as your orgams snuck up on you, walls clenching around Mammon’s dick as you threw your head back and moaned out his name, juices dripping down your legs and onto the bed sheets as your hips rocked back into Mammon.

You could hear him grunting behind you, noticing how sloppy his thrusts had become after your body calmed itself down from your climax. “Cum for me Mammon, cum for me” he wasted no time in doing so, like he was waiting for you to command him just as you had commanded Leviathan. Your name mumbled into the skin of your shoulder before he bit down once again, hoping to mumble himself from his weak moans and grunts and he came within you, his dick pumping semen deep within as his breaths lingered upon your sweat doused skin.

You both stayed there for a little while, Levi in front of you with his legs sprawled and flaccid dick limp between them, still out of breath with his head leaned back against the wall.

“That was-” you began as Mammon slid himself out of you, his cum dripping from your hole and onto the bed sheets.

“Your back!” There was a panic in Mammon’s tone as you looked around, spotting the countless love bites dotted around your shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine” you slumped down onto your knees and felt the liquids from below upon your skin and sighed, “Mammon, you’re cleaning my bedsheets”

“What?!”

“Ahahaha!”


End file.
